rj_palacios_wonderfandomcom-20200213-history
Daisy
Darth Daisy was the Pullmans' family pet dog for many years. She was named "Darth Daisy" by August and Via, though they rarely called her by her full name. She is a yellow lab mix. She is portrayed by Gidget in ''Wonder''. History Nate Pullman was approached by a homeless man, who was pushing a stroller containing the dog. He asked Mr. Pullman if he would like to buy his dog. Without even thinking, Mr. Pullman asked how much he wanted for the dog. In response to hearing that he could have the dog for just ten dollars, Mr. Pullman took out his wallet and gave the man twenty dollars for the dog. Mr. Pullman then took her straight to the vet to get her washed and make sure she was healthy. Without even warning his wife, Isabel Pullman, Nate Pullman arrived home with the dog he had just bought. When he came through the door, dog in hand, Via was excited and tried to pet her, while Mrs. Pullman just stood there with her hands on her face in shock. Upon hearing the high-pitched squeals coming from downstairs, August and Christopher came down the stairs. They saw Mr. Pullman sitting on one of the kitchen chairs with a squirming dog in his lap. Via was kneeling before him, trying to pet the dog, but kept pulling her hand away because the dog kept trying to lick her because she was very hyper. Excited, August ran over to join Via. However, when Christopher tried to do the same, his babysitter, Lourdes, stopped him, saying that the dog was dirty. After some bickering and arguing, Mrs. Pullman agreed to let them keep the dog. Via and August were overjoyed. They started to try to think of names for the dog. Via wanted to name her Daisy, but August wanted to name her Darth. In the end, they compromised and named her "Darth Daisy" or just "Daisy" for short. Daisy went on to become the Pullmans' beloved pet for many years. She snuggled with August when he was upset, along with cheering him up in general. Rather than featuring a family photo on their Christmas cards, the Pullmans had a Christmas themed picture of her on their cards every year. Sadly, Daisy was an old dog and became sick. The Pullmans come home one day to find that she had thrown up. After she started throwing up more often, they scheduled an appointment for her at the vet. However, the night before her appointment, Daisy started whimpering all of the sudden and fell over. When Mrs. Pullman tried to touch her, Daisy bit her as she was not herself because she was in pain. Mr. and Mrs. Pullman took her to the animal hospital where X-rays and blood tests were taken. They discovered that Daisy had a huge mass in her stomach and that she was having trouble breathing. They didn't want her to suffer, so she was put to sleep, allowing her to die a painless and peaceful death. That same night, Daisy's death was mourned the whole family, especially Nate, who sat at the dining table, weeping. Personality Daisy was your average kind, loyal dog. She treated August as she would treat any other person, and also gave him special love, and protected him whenever he needed her. She also loves her family very much, as she loves to give Via, Nate and Isabel kisses too. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Pets Category:Other